The present invention relates to an apparatus which is available for cutting off a sheet like a textile fabric by applying an effectively connected pipe arrangement.
Normally, an automatically controlled sheet cutting apparatus is made available for cutting off a soft sheet like a textile fabric into a predetermined shape. Conventionally, a sheet feeding table, a cutting table, and a sheet take-out table, are sequentially disposed on the plane surface of any conventional sheet cutting apparatus. Typically, such a conventional sheet cutting apparatus incorporates an air absorber and a filtering unit, which are respectively connected to the sheet feeding table, the sheet cutting table, and the sheet take-out table via a number of pipes. Normally, any conventional sheet cutting apparatus is furnished with an endless conveyer unit and an air-absorbing cleaner so that the conveyer unit can be prevented from being clogged with dust.
In order to convey a fabric forward in slightly afloat condition, those conventional feeding tables and take-out tables externally blow air via a number of through holes provided on the surface of these tables. Furthermore, in order to secure the fabric, the fabric is absorbed against the surfaces of these tables provided for the cutting apparatus. The air-absorbing cleaner removes fibrous dust from the endless conveyer by means of absorption.
An air compressing source is provided for the sheet feeding table and also for the sheet take-out table. On the other hand, the cutter unit and the cleaner are respectively provided with an air absorber and a filter. Nevertheless, since the filtering unit itself is gradually clogged with fibrous dust arose from the sheet cutting unit, this in turn results in the increased resistance against absorptive efficiency. To prevent this symptom, such a system for checking the clogged condition of the filtering unit is essential for any of those conventional fabric cutting apparatuses available today. This in turn raises spacewise and costwise problems.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to fully solve those problems mentioned above by providing a novel sheet cutting apparatus which effectively makes use of a first pressure sensor which is normally made available for controlling a blower for specifically detecting clogged condition of each filtering unit provided for the cutting unit and the cleaner.